The Lion's Den
by ChopRamen
Summary: Just some Dramione poetry. I know, it's sappy and kind of weird. I don't really ship it I just like writing poetry. Okay, I kind of ship it.
1. Nothing

**Hermione  
Nothing**

**That insufferable  
**Arsehole  
Pig  
Wanker  
Git

**I am ****_Not  
_**Stupid  
Dirty  
A try-hard  
A mudblood

**But he is**  
Awful  
Terrible  
A monster...  
Misunderstood  
Broken  
Beautiful

**Nothing to me**


	2. Defense

**Hermione**

**Defense**

Hinkypunks.  
I really should be thinking of hinkypunks.

Not of his mouth,  
Smiling or sneering.

Not of his eyes,  
Radiant or rapacious.

Not of his words,  
Altruistic or abusive.

The former is infrequent  
To say the least.  
The latter is common,  
Nipping at my heels.  
Baiting my impatience,  
Anger,  
Lust.

Hinkypunks. _Hinkypunks_. _**Hinkypunks**_.


	3. Fault and a False Sense

**Hermione**

**Fault and a False Sense**

What is this?  
Some sodding school girl fantasy?  
Temporary insanity?  
_Permanent_ insanity?

**He's positively**  
Absolutely  
Without a doubt  
Detestable.

Bloody hell.  
What am I doing?  
Merlin.  
This is bedlam.

**It is most certainly ****_not_**  
Supposed to be this way.  
Normal.  
Going away.

He looks at me with disgust.  
His eyes shimmer with yearning.  
He so delights in making me squirm  
Under scornful words.

And I see both a terrible character  
But also a tragic past.  
A boy mislead by soothing words,  
Parental guidance gone off the tracks.

Therefore, I cannot hate him.  
I simply cannot blame him.  
I will stand without complaint  
While he belittles till he is sated.


	4. Absolution

**Draco**

**Absolution**

Filthy  
Disgusting  
Dirty  
Contaminated  
_Mudblood_

Know-it-all  
Show-off  
Smart Aleck  
Snooty  
**_Mudblood_**

Always  
Forever  
Perpetually  
Endlessly  
**_A MUDBLOOOD!_**

**I cannot**  
Forgive her  
Reprieve her  
Admire her  
Love her

**But...**  
Always  
Forever  
Perpetually  
Endlessly  
_I will_


	5. Ghost

**Draco**

**Ghost**

Light hits her from accross the room  
Reflecting off brown curls.  
Vibrant rays rain down  
Framing her face.

Of course, she is oblivious as ever  
To her beauty  
Though it strikes me  
Like a viper, painful yet pure.

I have still not learned how  
To describe this moment  
Quite right, the second  
When my breathing stops.  
When nothing else matters.

Her strength is not sacrificed for  
Wisdom,  
Compassion,  
Or delicacy.  
Perfection.  
There is nothing missing from her,  
Only from me.

The spatterings of freckles  
Around sharp eyes bring me  
Back, out of my reverie.  
They are dead set on mine  
And though I long for escape  
From the sins I have committed,  
I cannot look away.

How could I ever  
End this fragile contact,  
The only kind we are to have?  
My heart shatters with memories  
Of the present.

**She is**  
Wise,  
Compassionate,  
Delicate,  
Perfect.

**I am**  
Foolish,  
Tyrannous,  
Broken,  
Incomplete.

And so even as  
The viper irises strike me  
Down to the dust of my regretful essence,  
I do not dare break this moment,  
For fear that it will never come again.

* * *

Note: It's been quite a while since I updated anything on here. I wrote this poem a while ago and just decided to post it now. I'm on break this week, though, so I promise there is more to come soon.


	6. Charade

**Hermione & Draco**

**Charade**

You never know  
When it will hit you  
Like a lightning bolt  
Or a warm jumper.

There's no telling  
If it's a happy,  
Confused,  
Or tragic feeling.  
I am all three.

It's a mystery  
How I function  
In this brainless state.  
What nobs are turning,  
What spoons are churning  
Inside my soul.

Perplexing is the truth.  
Do I try  
To back away?  
Do I try  
To fight the chains  
That bind my heart  
To adverse poles?


	7. These Aimless Thoughts

**Hermione & Draco  
These Aimless Thoughts Will Get Me Nowhere**

When my mind wanders  
It goes places it's never dared before.

When I'm walking  
I'll think of butterbeers  
With friends  
Or some other stupid nonsense

And suddenly, there we'll be  
Together in the center of my mind  
Unable to move.

No other thoughts can get in.  
Only the feeling  
That I know where I'm expected to go  
And I know where I belong.

They are in the arms  
Of two separate fantasies.


	8. How Do I Love You

**Draco**  
**How Do I Love You?**

I should fill pages with you,  
With your beauty,  
With your compassions,  
With your comforting habits.

Yet I cannot.  
I am at a loss for words.  
I have none to form you accurately  
The way I see you in my mind.

You are a mystery,  
A veiled force.  
But you do not scare me.

I want to shower you  
In compliments  
And flattery  
But I do not know how.

And while you are  
Beautiful  
Compassionate  
Comforting

I am the fool.

* * *

Note: I originally wrote this poem about my boyfriend, and it seemed kind of fitting to go in this collection. The style I wrote it in is similar to the other Lion's Den poems.

By the way, Joe, if you're reading this: Hi. I love you very much. You're not really like Hermione, I promise.


	9. Crunch

**Draco  
Crunch**

I hate them.  
Slimey,  
Egregious,  
Disgusting...  
Best friends.

Can't they find  
Their own girlfriends?  
God bloody damn it.  
She's not my girlfriend...

...Yet.

No! Fuck.  
_Never.  
_It wouldn't matter  
If she loved me.  
They would still be  
In the way.

They don't deserve  
Her attention  
I'm not saying  
That I do,  
But I crave it.

After all, they may be  
Smiley,  
Egregious,  
And Disgusting.

But I've got to remember  
I'm a  
Foul,  
Loathsome,  
Evil,  
Little _cockroach._


End file.
